Frieza
Name = Frieza (also has a bunch of variations) Tier: 5-A | 5-A | High 5-A | Low 4-C | 3-B to 2-C Key = Base form | Second form | Third form | Fourth form | Golden form Designation = Galactic overlord, a frost demon Destructive capacity = Large planet ++ (several hundred times higher than regular planet level)| Massively Multi planet level on scale of dozens of hundreds or higher | Low Multi large planet level (several thousand times higher than planet level) | Brown dwarf+ to low red dwarf level (dozens of thousands of times higher than planet level) | Multi galaxy level on a large scale+ | Multi-Universe level Durability = Large planet ++ | Massively multi planet level on scale of dozens of hundreds or higher | Low multi large planet level | Brown dwarf level+ to low red dwarf level | Likely multi galaxy level on a large scale+ | Multi-Universe level Speed = FTL (on the scale of a few hundreds of times light speed for base form to a few thousand times light speed for 4th form) | MFTL+ (FTL times many billions) via powerscaling for Golden Frieza Weakness = Can be over confident, hence allowing a dangerous opponent togather enough power to defeat him (generic villain weakness) | In his golden form, he has trained for only 4 months, so he starts off with a huge power (higher than ssjgss goku) but quickly weakens. This weakness can likely be eliminated via long term training for power stability, as seen in the case of other DBZ characters. Allies = Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu force, King Cold, King Cold's and his army (all of which are dead) | Golden frieza's allies include his new army, and especially Sorbet and Tagoma Powers = Uses a combination of ki attacks, brawling and martial art-like fighting. 2 examples are : Death Beam – Also known as Frieza Beam, this is Frieza's favored killing technique. He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki''from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack; killing Dende and Vegeta, respectively in this fashion, and also heavily wounds Piccolo. Called ''Death Beam in the U.S. releases of recent Dragon Ball Z''video games. His third form uses a variant of this attack called Crazy Finger Beam, where he fires continuous Death Beams all at once; this attack is used on Piccolo during the Frieza Saga. '''Telekinesis' – Frieza has strong psychokinetic powers, allowing him to freely levitate objects, such as boulders and Dragon Balls so that he does not have to carry them himself. He can even lift or move large objects through the air and blow up objects as big as mountains with only his mind. Used in his fight with Goku in the manga/anime series, and called Psychokinesis in the''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where he uses it in his first, final, and 100% Power forms.